nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Katzenstaat-Humanity War
The '''Katzenstaat-Humanity War '''took place in 113 KZ. In order to save the felines under human rule, the Katzenstaatian Defense Force (KDF) invaded territories controlled by humans and defeated and destroyed humanity. After the war the Solar System was renamed the Province of Alaf-2 and Planet Earth was renamed Eretz Khatulim HaAtiq (EKhA). Background Katzenstaatian preparations Eretz Khatulim is 35.7 Katzenstaatian light years (= 17.5 EKhAtian/ Earth light years) away from EKhA. Near-light speed travel was possible in the Katzenstaat since Dr. Rivqaha Ban-Zavi discovered the BeKhaM technology in 64 KZ based on earlier Israeli technologies. In 65 KZ Operation Ha'aretz aimed at freeing and uplifting the feline population on Planet Earth had begun after President Rakhala Ban-David signed the Earth Feline Freedom Act. In 67 KZ the Katzenstaatian Expedition Force was fully formed and departed from Eretz Khatulim. Since communication at above light speeed was impossible, President Ban-David herself was in the expedition fleet, leaving the control of Katzenstaat proper to the First Vice President Yusaf Kahan. The KEF consists of about 80% of the Katzenstaatian Defense Force, including the 1st-8th Fronts. The 9th Front and the 10th Front were left behind to guard Katzenstaat proper. Most KEF soldiers were in suspended animation, leaving 5% of the forces awake at any time. Many scientists and engineers were also in the KEF where they were organized as the 1st STEM Division and continued their work during the flight. Human preparations In 106 KZ (2127 CE) the World War III (Katzenstaatian History) broke out. It lasted for only 47 earth days but ended in a mass genocide that devastated most of the Northern Hemisphere and included the Second Holocaust that exterminated Jews, the people who originally cared for ancestors of Katzenstaaters. During WWIII America, Russia, Israel, Canada, Australia, China, Germany, France, Japan, Iran and many other countries ceased to exist. Hence the level of human preparation against the Katzenstaatian Earth Expedition Force was very low. There used to be many human colonies outside the Solar System. After WWIII only several Indian and Brazilian colonies inside Alpha Centauri remained human-inhabited. On Planet Earth, India, despite devastated by WWIII, was the only nuclear-capable country that survived the war with a population of 452 million. The post-war order was mostly dominated by India though Latin Americans also had some influence. The new capital of India after New Dehli was nuked by Pakistan was Nagapattinam which was also the post-war headquarter of the United Nations. Due to ethnic bioweapons targetting the European population from unknown sources during World War III Latin America had lost most of its upper and middle classes. Japanese and Arab population were similarly wiped out using ethnic bioweapons by unknown culprits. In Latin America and in Brazilian colonies in Alpha Centauri there was simply chaos. On the eve of the battle, the Indian Armed Forces had about 2,250,000 soldiers. Among them 250,000 were stationed overseas on Planet Earth, 220,000 were stationed on other planets in the Solar System and 750,000 were stationed inside Alpha Centauri. The technology level of India was about 15 Katzenstaatian years behind the technology level of the KEF. Order of Battle Katzenstaatian Defense Force Katzenstaatian Expedition Force (HQ: KS Alaf-Shin-90215) Solar System Direction (HQ: KS Alaf-Shin-90215) 1st Front (HQ: KS Bat-Gimal-20197) 2nd Front (HQ: KS Tav-Shin-40152) 3rd Front (HQ: KS Yud-Dalat-21395) 4th Front (HQ: KS Ha-Quf-83213) Barnard's Star - Ceti Direction 5th Front (HQ: KS Alaf-Gimal-21394) Alpha Centauri Direction 6th Front (HQ: KS Shin-Mam-93123) Sirius Direction 7th Front (HQ: KS Nun-Shin-13921) Eridani Direction 8th Front (HQ: KS Rash-Tsadi-13472) The campaign inside Alpha Centauri The campaign inside the Solar System The KEF HQ reorganized the Solar System Direction Force on 04/01/113 KZ near Uranus after reconnaissance of human positions within it. KEF then connected to human internet and learned about recent human history and military situation, especially the WWIII. Realizing that the 5th, 7th and 8th Fronts were unlikely to face any enemies since humans either had never been present or had been destroyed by genocidal code due to their ethnicity. Hence KEF commanded these fronts to prioritize Felinization of these regions over conquering possible human colonies. Realizing that humans were a lot weaker and more brutal than expected, KEF HQ decided to simultaneously strike human colonies outside Planet Earth and locations on Planet Earth. Nuclear protective clothing was immediately produced en masse for the campaign. The campaign on Planet Earth Feline Uplifting Strike The 1st Battalion of the Alaf-Gimal Feline Stormtrooper Brigade brought 15 tons of the Khavat Virus, an artificial virus that can rapidly boost feline IQ to 300 on KS Mam-Nun-1079 and released it on Planet Earth on 04/15/113 KZ which was the beginning of the war. The Oceanian Campaign The 4th Corps was responsible for the campaign in Oceania. As one of the weakest links in human defense the KEF decided to attack ot first. The 26th Katzenstaatian Division was the first to arrive on an inhabited region of Planet Earth. A large part of the planet was found to be extremely radioactive and hence probably uninhabited as expected. The division landed in what was then Papua New Guinea the human forces on the island did not discover the invasion forces. After the landing the 26th Division rapidly took over the entire island within a day. However the sudden attack alerted Indonesians who were surprised that an unknown force had taken over their West Papuan and Papuan provinces. The Burma-Malay Peninsula Campaign The 13th Corps was responsible for the campaign in the Burma-Malay region. The region was about 40%-60% depopulated during WWIII due to spillover of ethnic bioweapons targetting other ethnic groups. There were some Indian troops in Malaysian Peninsula and Singapore protecting the Malacca Strait. No Indian or other foreign troops were observed anywhere else. The Indian Campaign The entire 2nd and 3rd Armies were responsible for the campaign in India. The Indian campaign began 2 hours after the sudden attack on Somalia to secure several facilities. The first target in the campaign is an uninhabited island in Nicobar Islands. The trial of humanity and AI During the campaign the Katzenstaatian Defense Force soldiers were horrified about the self-destructive tendencies of humanity. As a nation of cats whose ancestors were cared for and kindly treated by Jews it was really shocking to find that what used to be Israel was now a nuclear wasteland. The horrors were beyond Israel. Throughout the world chaos was widespread. Nations were destroyed and entire peoples were wiped out by ethnic bioweapons and robots. As a result the Katzenstaatian Expedition Force considered whether to eradicate the self-genocidal species of humanity. The purification of Planet Earth Aftermath Category:Wars Category:Katzenstaat